Lungoray
Lungoray is part of a long line of Na'vi who made it their lives' work to live in harmony with Eywa, foregoing any close relations with individual Na'vi. Lungoray is one of the oldest Na'vi shamans and a skilled interpreter of signs and omens. Unusual for the normally highly social Na'vi, he lives the life of a hermit. He is one of Eywa's most knowledgeable lorekeepers. He is of the Tipani Clan, and originally lived in Dusk Valley. He was killed by sniper fire in 2152. Biography Nok, a Na'vi from Greenhome, was sent to meet Lungoray by the Tawkami elders to confirm if he was an Alaksi Nari. Lungoray at first would not even speak to Nok; it was not until Nok met him face to face that Lungoray finally acknowledged him. Even so, Lungoray did not believe that Nok was the Alaksi Nari until he had retrieved the bow of his predecessor and then gathered some glow worms. He instructed Nok to meet him at the hammerhead lair to see the real use of the worms. Over on the west side of Dusk Valley, Lungoray made a potion from the glow worms and threw it over a hammerhead named Au Tsum. The potion allowed Eywa to take control of the beast, and it smashed its way north into the RDA base. Lungoray instructed Nok to follow it, but rubble blocked the path. Eywa presented Nok with a maul, and when Nok smashed his way through the rubble Lungoray finally believed that Nok was indeed the Alaksi Nari. He mentioned that there was a willow tree in the Hammerhead Graveyard, and asked Nok to save the tree from the humans. Molly electrocuted herself while trying to save Nok in the boneyard, and Lungoray took her back to his hut for treatment. Nok fought his way past a ravenous plant, and met up with Lungoray back in Dusk Valley. Lungoray was able to heal Molly's Avatar body. By 2152, Lungoray had moved from his hut in Dusk Valley to the sacred Willowglade, in the Swotulu region of Pandora. He took the warrior Unipey as his student. He was captured by the RDA, but Able Ryder was able to rescue him. Under his guidance, Able Ryder recovered the three unobtainum shards needed to draw a harmonic. Lungoray met Ryder again in the Cavern of Songs, where the willow tree rested. Before he could explain how to use the harmonics, Lungoray was killed by an RDA sniper. His death was swiftly avenged by Tan Jala, and Ryder was able to draw the harmonic on his own. Trivia *He once asked Nera'nak to bring him a bowl of foul smelling fungus soup. She had no idea why. *According to a guard in Greenhome, Lungoray sleeps hanging upside down. He went on to say that his friend saw him dancing around like a Banshee. *Lungoray is the only character from the NDS game to appear elsewhere. Source *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game - Ingame Pandorapedia *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game NDS - Ingame Pandorapedia de:Lungoray pl:Lungoray ru:Лунгорай Category:Games Characters Category:Deceased Category:Na'vi Category:Avatar: The Game